This invention relates to vehicles having extendable sections, and more particularly to an improved operating mechanism for moving a slide-out section between extended and retracted positions relative to the vehicle.
In order to increase the available interior space of recreational vehicles or trailers, it is known to provide a slide-out section (such as a bedroom) as part of the structure of the vehicle or trailer. A slide-out section is a raised platform enclosed on all but one side. During transit, the slide-out section is retracted and stored in the interior of the vehicle or trailer, with the exterior wall of the slide-out section approximately, flush with the exterior of the vehicle or trailer. To use the slide-out section after the vehicle is parked and leveled, it is slid outward from the vehicle to an extended position, thereby increasing the interior space of the vehicle.
The operating mechanism for moving the slide-out sections are typically devised to push the slide-out section away from the vehicle when extending the slide-out section, and pulls the slide-out section towards the vehicle when retracting the slide-out section. The mechanism for moving the slide-out section relative to the vehicle is fixed to the vehicle body and can include one or more sliding rails attached to the slide-out section. Typically, these sliding rails slide within rail supports fixed to the vehicle frame. Multiple sliding rails are typically utilized for wide slide-out sections. To conserve cost and spaces, typically the sliding rails are driven by a single drive unit. Thus, in mechanisms having multiple sliding rails, one rail is directly driven by the drive unit and the other rail moves in response to sliding of the slide-out section to which it is connected. Due to friction or an obstruction, it is possible for either of the driven or free sliding rails to lag behind the other rail during extension and/or retraction. This can cause the room to become skewed with respect to the vehicle. If this is not corrected, it can cause excessive wear, motor fatigue and/or an incomplete seal between the slide-out section and the vehicle when fully extended or retracted.